Red Queen ficlets & drabbles
by thegirl20
Summary: Assorted ficlets and drabbles based around the Red Queen pairing. (Ruby/Regina)
1. I've a little looking-glass

**The evil queen meets Red and they are both instantly smitten.**

* * *

Red stands awkwardly in the grand room; far more opulent than anything she'd ever seen in her tiny village. A stab of guilt goes through her chest as she thinks of Granny's repeated warnings about wandering too far from home and talking to strangers. But something in Red has always wanted to roam, to see the world beyond the borders of her boring life. So when a carriage drew up beside her and a kindly old man addressed her by name, telling her that the Queen had requested to meet her, Red could hardly turn that kind of adventure down.

Red had never been in a carriage before. A haycart, yes, but that was nothing compared to the finery of the Queen's carriage. The seats were cushioned with silky, purple fabric and Red couldn't help but run her hands over them. The smell inside was of exotic perfumes and something else that Red couldn't quite place. The man turned out to be the Queen's father. He smiled at her curiosity and answered her questions about the carriage to the best of his ability. But when she asked why the Queen wanted to meet her, his smile dimmed. "I know not the workings of the Queen's mind, these days," he said, looking at his hands. "I only know she wanted to meet you. She was most vehement about it." And that was all he would say.

Now Red finds herself unable to stand still as she waits. She moves her weight from foot to foot, her hands grasping the edges of her cloak. She hopes she's dressed appropriately to meet royalty. Her cloak is the most elegant piece of clothing she owns. For some reason she's never been able to fathom, it never fades or frays and it doesn't even seem to get dirty. She asked Granny about it once, but she just mumbled something about expensive fabric and sent Red to fetch water.

She has no time to dwell on her clothing because the doors to the room burst open and Red looks up and catches sight of the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. Dressed in a form-fitting dress that's the colour of midnight in summer, the woman exudes an air of sophistication that makes Red want to bow her head and cower in a corner. It's then that she realises she probably should bow, since it's the Queen she's gawping at. She lifts her skirts and dips into a what she hopes is a curtsey, bowing her head. A soft laugh brings blood rushing to her cheeks, and she keeps her eyes fixed on the intricate carpet under her feet.

A gentle hand on her chin brings her face up and all at once she's lost in the deep brown of the Queen's eyes. She's never spent much time contemplating royalty, but whenever she has tried to picture the rulers of their land, they've always seemed unreal, like statues or paintings. Now she's confronted with a living, breathing embodiment of royalty and all she can see is the intelligence shining in her eyes, the way wisps of her hair have escaped the complicated arrangement on top of her head, the prominent scar on the right side of her top lip. All signs that this is very much a human woman.

"My, my," The Queen murmurs, turning Red's face slightly from side to side, examining her. "I'd been told you were impressive, but they failed to do your beauty justice."

Red's face flushes again, but she can't help the wide smile that appears at the Queen's words. It's quickly tempered by a confused frown, and she forces herself to meet the Queen's eyes. "Th-...they, my lad-...your majesty?"

The Queen's eyebrow creeps up her forehead. "And clever enough not to let compliments blind you," she says. "Good. There are few things more frustrating than a pretty face with nothing behind it." She lets go of Red's chin and walks around her, continuing her examination. Red feels like one of the pigs the farmers bring to the village on market day. She bites her lip; lately the pigs have taken to squealing whenever she comes near, to the point where she avoids the market if at all possible.

"I have people everywhere," the Queen says, by way of explanation. "You were brought to my attention a few months ago." She stops in front of Red one more. "You really are _quite_ extraordinary."

Thoroughly confused now, Red shakes her head. "I...I think you're mistaken, your majesty," she says, not wanting to offend the Queen by telling her she's wrong. "I'm just...me. I live in a little village with my Granny. I'm as ordinary as they come."

A smile blooms on the Queen's face, one that draws Red closer with its intimacy. "Oh, I don't think so," she purrs, tugging gently on the edge of Red's hood. "You have the potential for greatness, Little Red Riding Hood."

"I...I don't understand, your majesty," Red says, captivated by the Queen's closeness, the scent of her bath oils and something else, something darker.

"You will," the Queen tells her, a hand moving to frame her jaw. "In time. For now, why don't you start by calling me Regina and see how we go from there?"

Red's eyes go wide at the caress and at the informality being displayed. "I couldn't possib-" She's stopped by a finger over her lips.

"You're not going to disobey your Queen, are you?" Regina asks, her voice low and inviting. Red finds herself shaking her head, the need to please the Queen almost overwhelming in its intensity. She's rewarded with a dazzling smile. "Good girl."

"Am I to work for you?" Red asks, when the finger is removed. "Here? At the palace?"

"No," the Queen, Regina, tells her. "You'll go back to your village and continue as before. As if we never had this conversation. But there will come a time I will call upon you to do something for me."

"Soon?" Red asks, bereft at the thought of going back home and not being near this woman.

Regina smiles again and brushes some hair behind Red's ear. "Soon enough, dear," she promises. Then she leans in to whisper. "And if you please me, we shall meet again."

The Queen turns her head and places a soft kiss right at the edge of Red's lips. It's all Red can do to stop herself from making the tiny movement which will bring their lips together. She's kissed Peter, many times, but she's never felt like this with him. Like her mind and body aren't her own. Like she's alive with feelings and emotions that she can't put a name to. Like she finally understands what she's been looking for.

The assault on her senses lessens slightly when the Queen steps back to appraise her once more. She shakes her head with a smile Red can't read. "Magnificent," she whispers. This time Red keeps her head up, her eyes locked on Regina's.

"I'm nothing compared to you...Regina," she says. The name feels comfortable in her mouth, like she's said it before, often.

"Oh, come now," Regina scolds. "Let's not have false modesty. You're a beautiful woman and you know it."

No-one's ever called Red a _woman_ before. She's always been just a girl. Her heart sings at the Queen's words, but she tries not to show it.

"Thank you," she manages, with a small smile.

"You should be getting back home, before you're missed," Regina says.

Red's eyes go wide. She's been gone for hours. Granny will likely have a search party out scouring the woods for her. Her panic must show in her face, because Regina raises an eyebrow.

"There are quicker ways to travel than by carriage," the Queen tells her, running a hand down her bare arm and holding her wrist, loosely. Before Red knows what's happening, they're both engulfed in purple smoke and, when it clears, they're back in the woods at the exact spot Red was picked up earlier. She's thrown by the suddenness of the journey and she sways, grasping Regina's hand for balance. She realises her mistake and lets go.

"I...I'm sorry," she stammers, backing away a little. The Queen seems mildly amused.

"Not at all," she says. "It can be quite disorientating when you're not used to it."

Red can hear the sounds of people talking a little way in the distance; looking for her, no doubt. "I should go," she says, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. "My Granny will be worried."

The Queen nods. "Of course. And it wouldn't do for us to be seen together. Not yet."

Their implied shared future fills Red with a kind of warmth she's not used to; one that settles low in her belly and burns pleasantly.

"I'll be seeing you, Red Riding Hood," Regina says, with a smile. And then she's gone in the same cloud of purple smoke they arrived in. She watches it dissipate as the voices grow nearer. Her lips curl into a smile and she touches the place where Regina had placed a kiss.


	2. As long as anyone with hot blood can

**Ruby gets a little distracted**

* * *

"Uh...Ruby? Can we get some service over here?"

"Huh? Oh, sure Em. Just gimme a sec." The waitress doesn't even turn to the source of the voice, her attention very much focused elsewhere. Emma follows her gaze and hides a smirk. Regina is bent over, examining her car's engine, giving anyone who cares to look a supreme view of her backside.

"Why are you looking at my mom like that?" Henry asks. "Do you like cars?"

Emma has to cough to cover up a laugh.

"Cars," Ruby says, still not looking at either of them. Then she seems to realise who she's speaking to. "_Oh!_ Yeah, totally. I definitely appreciate good bodywork and a nice..." She tilts her head to adjust her view. "... chassis."

Emma rolls her eyes at the blatant innuendo and is about to scold Ruby for talking to Henry about his _mother _like that, when another voice does it for her.

"Ruby! If you're ogling the Mayor's ass again so help me..."

Ruby turns this time, her mouth open and her cheeks flaming. "_Granny_!" She scurries into the diner, complaining loudly about her grandmother's tendency to embarrass her. Emma looks down at Henry who seems confused.

"Why would Ruby like looking at my Mom's butt?"

Emma sighs. "I'm _so_ not equipped to give you the birds and bees talk, kid. Ask your Mom."


	3. A wolf can be quite a devotee

**Ruby approaches Regina instead of Snow during 3.13 - Witch Hunt**

* * *

The younger woman hesitates before striding forward, trying to portray an air of confidence that she's not sure she feels. Not here, not around Regina. She makes sure that her approach is noisy enough that the other woman won't be surprised by her arrival. Sure enough, the Queen glances over her shoulder at the sound of twigs snapping and feet trampling through undergrowth. She heaves a sigh.

"If you're looking for someone to throw a stick for you, I'm not in the mood."

Ruby rolls her eyes. As dog jokes go, it's not even original. Regina really must be off her game.

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm getting plenty of exercise with all of this walking."

Regina looks her up and down. "Yes, I suppose you must be quite in your element living in the forest." She wrinkles her nose. "You should go play with the thief, he's also very at home here."

"Be as rude as you like, Regina," Ruby says. "I'm not gonna rise to it."

"And what _are _you doing, Ms Lucas?" Regina asks. "Have you been sent to check on my wellbeing? You can tell your little friend that I'm not having any homicidal feelings at the moment. Though that may change if she doesn't stop asking me how I'm doing."

"Nobody sent me," Ruby says. "I just thought you looked..." She trails off. Making assumptions about Regina is a dangerous business.

"Yes?" Regina presses. "I hope, for your sake, that the word at the end of that sentence was going to be complimentary."

"Sad," Ruby finishes. "I thought you looked sad. I came to see if you were okay." She knows about the heart burying incident, but Regina doesn't need another reason to believe that Snow can't keep a secret.

"And what concern is it of yours if I'm sad?" Regina asks. "I don't recall us ever exchanging much conversation beyond a coffee order."

"I don't know, really," Ruby confesses, examining Regina's profile as she looks out over the endless fields. "I just...I don't like people to be sad. I wondered if I could do anything to help."

Regina laughs, but it's bitter and brittle and it hurts Ruby's ears. "Unless you can somehow bring my son here, then no, there's nothing you can do."

Nodding, Ruby joins Regina in looking into the distance. "I can't imagine doing what you did," she says, almost in a whisper. "Giving up the person you love most in the world...giving him a life where he doesn't even remember who you are."

"I feel like you're not quite grasping the concept of 'helping', Ms Lucas," Regina says, her voice tight and thick. "I believe this is commonly known as rubbing salt in the wound."

"No, I know, I...I just meant," Ruby pauses, biting her lip. "I just mean that I really believe in judging a person by their actions. And you...well, you did the most selfless thing I've ever heard of."

"And now what?" Regina asks, glancing at Ruby from the side of her eye. "You want to be my best friend?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I admire what you did and, for what it's worth...I trust you," Ruby tells her. "And if you could stop being a smartass for two minutes, maybe we _could _be friends." She lifts her eyebrows. "Stranger things have happened."

Regina opens her mouth to make some retort, but the fight seems to go out of her and her shoulders sag. "I'm not braiding your hair or painting your nails."

Ruby laughs. "We'll save that for when we get to the castle."

Regina frowns at her. "You're unusual."

"Thank you." Ruby offers her nod.

"It wasn't a compliment," Regina mutters, though Ruby's sure she sees the hint of a smile under the frown.

"Well, I'm taking it as one," Ruby informs her

"If this is what having friends is like, I'm not sure I want to do it," Regina says, sighing.

"Too bad," Ruby says, flashing her a grin. "C'mon, you can help with dinner."

"At no point did I agree to carry out menial tasks," Regina says, but lets Ruby drag her along nonetheless.

"You'll like it once you get started. Takes your mind off the boredom," Ruby says. She keeps her eyes forward as she continues. "Just try not to poison anyone."

"You're hilarious." There's definitely amusement mixed into Regina's tone this time. Or incredulity. Maybe both.

"I know."


	4. Red Queen Drabbles

**Five sentence fic challenge**

* * *

**Red Queen: Umbrella, Puddle, hot cocoa.**

_My car has a flat tyre and it's raining please come get me._ In a puff of purple smoke, she appears by Ruby's side, taking in the poor girl's drenched appearance. A single wave of her hand and there's an umbrella hovering above Ruby's head, a pair of rain boots on her feet and the tyre is fixed.

"Wow, you're like a Swiss Army Girlfriend."

"Come on, let's get you home and I'll make you some cocoa…and then perhaps I'll get you wet in an entirely different way."

* * *

**Red Queen : Ruby gets jealous.**

She hates feeling this way, this ugly twisting in her chest as she watches Regina speak to Emma; _smile _at Emma. It's not that she doesn't trust Regina, far from it, she's well aware of Regina's opinions on Emma and none of them would lead her to think there would be any possibility of romance between the pair. But they share something Ruby can never be part of - they share a son. Emma gets up to leave and Regina catches Ruby's eye, tilts her head and smiles curiously. Ruby smiles back as best she can and blows her a kiss; she'll wallow another day.

* * *

**Red Queen: Telling Snow & Charming**

She's pictured various permutations of this discussion - most of which involved shouting, crying or leaving - but this stunned silence unnerves her more than any of those. Ruby's hand is growing sweaty in her own and she can feel the nervous energy radiating from her as they await the reaction from the couple across the table. Finally, Mary Margaret swallows and clears her throat, focussing on Regina.

"Do you love her?"

The ease with which the 'yes' is uttered startles all of them.

* * *

**Red Queen: fight**

It was a completely stupid fight, but they're both too stubborn for their own good and haven't spoken a word to each other for over three hours. Lying with their backs to each other now, Regina can tell Ruby is awake. She sighs; she's going to have to be the bigger person this time, because if life with Ruby has taught her anything, it's that love is compromise. Turning over, she reaches out a hand and gently places it on Ruby's hip. Ruby turns to face her and it's not too long before they are a mess of tangled limbs, desperate kisses and whispered apologies.


	5. Come morning light

**Ruby regrets her actions during 'The Cricket Game'.**

* * *

"I'm...just so scared, Henry. I should've never told them...I should have _believed_ in her."

She looks away, blinking away yet more tears. She's surprised she has any left. Regina's gone. Disappeared without a trace after the whole town accused her of Archie's murder. Wrongly, as it turns out. She bites her lip and closes her eyes.

"You only told the truth, Ruby. You told them you saw her. You didn't know it was-"

"I _should_ have known. I should've..._God_." She dropped her head into her hands. "If only I'd been braver...stood up for her, stood _by_ her."

"I've said some not very nice things to her...she always forgives me."

A clumsy hand strokes her hair and she's torn between smiling and crying. Regina raised this compassionate, caring child. This kid who believes in good and right. He's the product of Regina's love and care; no-one else's. Why can't people see that? She lifts her head and gives him a watery smile.

"That's different. You're her family." She shrugs. "I'm just..." What? The waitress she screwed for a decade? The naive small town girl with a crush on the mayor? Snow White's best friend who turned her over to the sheriff without a second thought?

"You make her happier, you know." She looks up, confused. He offers her an encouraging nod.

"Happier?"

"I know you used to come over on Saturday nights to have a sleepover."

She freezes. He _knew_? He wasn't supposed to know. That was part of the deal. Regina didn't want him to know about their arrangement.

"I...that was...uh..." She grasps around for an explanation.

"I think it's nice that you were friends." He shrugs. "She used to smile at you when we came to the diner too. She doesn't smile at a whole lot of people, so I noticed."

He looks so earnest that she forgets about her panic and embarrassment that he somehow knew about her sneaking around his house every week.

Ruby nods. "She has a beautiful smile."

"She does," he agrees. The simplicity with which Henry sees the world and relationships bolsters her and she sits up straight.

"Okay, so let's work on finding her and bringing her back and I can work on making her smile again. What do you say, kiddo?"

"I say let's do it." He turns back to the computer and the maps of Storybrooke he's managed to pull up from somewhere in Graham's filing system. Ruby is intent on the screen, but Henry pipes up again. "So...when you stayed over with my mom, did you do the naked cuddling thing?"

She almost chokes on her tongue. "The...nak-...huh?"

"Mary Margaret and David do it sometimes. It grosses Emma out but I think it's nice."

Ruby bites back a smile and makes a mental note to question Snow about this. "I think that's something you should probably ask your mom about when we find her. Okay?"

"Okay."

And together they go back to scouring Storybrooke for possible hiding places.


	6. Who's gonna drive you home?

**Set during The Cricket Game. Regina feels ignored during the 'Welcome Home' party for Mary Margaret and Emma.**

* * *

From her vantage point behind the counter, Ruby surveys the room as she pours herself a cup of coffee. The party has started to wind down a little. People have gravitated into smaller groups and are quietly chatting amongst themselves. She smiles as her eyes land on Mary Margaret and David, so lost in each other they might as well be on another planet. She keeps her eyes purposefully away from Regina, though there's nothing she'd like more than to go and join her. She knows that Regina doesn't want their relationship to be made public, not before she's had a chance to fix things with Henry. So she heads over to the happy couple to make conversation.

From the corner of her eye, she sees Regina stand up and put her jacket on. She's leaving? Sure enough, the former Mayor walks out the door without saying goodbye to anyone. Ruby makes her excuses and moves to go after her, only to almost run into Emma, who's heading the same way.

"Were you going after Regina?" she asks, tilting her head at the door.

"Yeah, I feel bad," Emma confesses. "I invited her and hardly anybody talked to her all night. I was gonna go ask her to come back for some cake."

"Oh, okay," Ruby says, standing aside. "I was gonna do the same." But it's better if Emma goes, she thinks. That way Regina will know that people other than Ruby want her to be there. Emma smiles at her and heads out. Ruby retreats back behind the counter and tries to look as if she's not watching the door. If she really listened, she could hear the conversation that's taking place outside without any problem. But she doesn't like to intrude on private moments, so she hums along with the music that's playing in the background, and gathers up some dirty plates.

Her head lifts automatically when the bell above the door sounds; but her brow creases when she sees Emma come back in alone. The blonde catches Ruby looking at her and comes over to the counter.

"She didn't want cake?" Ruby asks, trying to keep her voice light.

"No," Emma says, clearly troubled. "I...I think she's getting a little ahead of herself with the whole 'redemption' thing."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

"Huh?" Emma says, almost as if she hadn't been aware she was talking to anyone but herself. "Oh...nothing. It's fine. Just Henry stuff."

_Shit_.

"Right," Ruby says, resisting the urge to leap over the counter and instead takes the more sedate route around, grabbing her jacket on the way. "I'm...uh, gonna get some air," she tells Emma. "It's hot in here."

She doesn't bother to wait and see if the question on Emma's face makes it out of her mouth.

There's no sign of Regina on the street, and though she could run and easily catch up with her, the cold night air tickles her neck and she decides that the car is the best option. In no time, she's behind the wheel and heading in the direction Regina would have taken home. It's not long before a figure looms into sight and Ruby finds herself sighing in relief.

"Hey!" she slows the car to a crawl beside Regina and winds down the window. Regina doesn't look in her direction or slow her pace.

"What's the rush?" Ruby asks.

"What concern is it of yours?" Ruby is taken aback by the vitriol in Regina's tone, but doesn't let it deter her.

"Well, I...I noticed you leaving and-"

"Oh, you noticed that, did you?" Regina snaps, eyes straight ahead. "That's more than you did for the rest of the evening."

Ruby is thoroughly confused now, alternating her attention between the deserted road and Regina. "I...huh?"

"You barely spared me a passing glance. You were far too concerned with fawning over your little _friends_." Ruby's never seen Regina like this before; almost like a petulant child. It makes Ruby feel defensive, even though she's not sure what she's defending.

"So...you're pissed because I didn't speak to you?" Ruby clarifies. "You're aware my _friends _just got back home, right?"

"I _was_ rather instrumental in their return, dear."

"Anyway, you've told me, more than once, that you don't want people to know about us."

Regina turns to look at her for the first time, and she stops walking. Ruby draws the car to a halt too. "And you think that passing the time of day with me would have immediately led people to the conclusion that we're having a torrid affair?"

"Well, no...but-" Ruby's still trying to figure out exactly what it is she's done wrong.

"But nothing. Your actions sent a very clear signal about where I fall in your list of priorities. Go back to the party, Ruby. Goodnight."

"Hey!" she says again, before Regina starts walking. "Look, it's freezing. Get in the car so that at least you can be warm and comfortable while you yell at me." She gives Regina a lopsided smile, hoping that humour will work. For a few seconds, Ruby thinks she's going to refuse, but with a sigh she opens the car door and gets in. They drive in silence for what seems like forever.

"Don't think this means you're coming in," Regina mutters. Ruby turns to look at her but her attention is focused straight ahead as she continues. "You don't get to ignore me all night and then fuck me."

Ruby's hands grip the steering wheel so tightly that the leather squeaks. "Seriously?" she asks, returning her eyes to the road and ignoring the sting in them. "Is that why you think I'm here?"

"Well, you conveniently showed up just in time to escort me home. What else am I supposed to think?"

"Uh, maybe that I _care_ about you? That I wanted you to get home safely and not to be cold?" Ruby counters.

"Yes, you care about me _so_ much you let me spend the whole evening feeling like a leper."

"Regina, I seriously thought you wouldn't want me to come sit with you," Ruby persists. "I _wanted _to. But I know you're concerned about Henry suspecting-"

"Suspecting that his mother has a single person in town who doesn't think of her as irredeemably evil?" Regina asks. "Yes, that _would _be awful."

"You _know _I don't think of you that way." Ruby's growing frustrated at Regina's negativity. She's met with stony silence and she sighs. "I was trying to do what I thought you wanted," she tries again. "What you've _told_ me you wanted." A bitter laugh is her only answer and it irritates her. "What? What's funny? Because I'm sure as hell not laughing right now."

Regina turns and pins her with her gaze. "No, you're not. But you did plenty of giggling and simpering over Snow and Charming, didn't you?"

Ruby's frustration finally bubbles over. "What the fuck do you _want_ me to do, Regina?"

Shaking her head, Regina faces forward once more. "You really don't know me at all, do you?"

The words cut deeper than she'd like to admit, and it's hurt that makes her retaliate. "I don't know how you expect anybody to get to know you when you won't let anyone in."

"Nobody tries hard enough ." Regina's voice has changed into that bored monotone that Ruby hates.

"_I'm _trying," she argues. "But everything I do seems to be wrong. Even when I do what you tell me to do, it's _still _wrong."

"And that's the problem," Regina says with a sigh. Ruby chances a look at the other woman, only to find tears glistening in her eyes, catching every streetlight they pass. Her heart aches at the sight.

"What is?" she asks, her voice calmer, more gentle. She really wants to know, wants Regina to talk to her and open up a little.

"I don't want some sycophant to do my bidding, Ruby." The emotion Regina is trying to mask makes itself known in the slight tremor in her voice. "I want someone who doesn't want to hide what they feel for me...who feels so much that they _can't _hide it." There are tears running down her face now, and Ruby's own eyes burn. She forces herself to concentrate on the road, but Regina's next whispered words feel like a silver tipped arrow to the chest. "I want to be _enough _for someone."

"Regina-" Ruby begins, but is cut off almost immediately.

"Spare me whatever you're about to say. I'm not looking for your pity." The tears are drying now and the voice is hard. "I thought perhaps…" Regina shakes her head. "But no. You're just like the rest of them."

"Regina that is _not _fair."

They're already on Mifflin street and Regina sniffs. "I don't wish to discuss this any further."

Ruby's trying to find the words to tell Regina that she _is _enough. But any words she thinks of sound trite and hollow compared to what she actually feels, so the silence stretches out until she pulls in behind Regina's car in the driveway.

Regina nods as if she's just received confirmation. Of what, Ruby isn't sure. "I think we should draw a line under our...whatever this is."

"What? No!" Ruby wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, I think it's for the best." Regina opens the door, then pauses, her eyes flicking to Ruby for a moment. "You've been most diverting. Thank you. Goodnight."

She's out of the car before Ruby can respond. But when she hears Regina's heels click up the steps, she's out of her seatbelt and sprinting to the porch just as Regina's key enters the lock. A firm hand on the Mayor's wrist spins her into Ruby's arms and a kiss. Regina squawks in surprise and, after a brief moment of resistance, allows the kiss. They're both breathless when Regina finally pushes Ruby away, shaking her head.

"You heard me."

Perversely gratified to see tears back in Regina's eyes, matching those in her own, Ruby stands her ground. "I heard you, but I don't believe you."

Shaking her head again, but blinking too rapidly, Regina turns back to the door, fumbling with the keys. She finally gets it open. "Goodnight Ms Lucas."

"This isn't over, Regina," Ruby tells her. "I'm not gonna slink away with my tail between my legs like the puppydog you like to think I am. I'm gonna show y-"

The door closes and the porch light is switched off, leaving Ruby alone and in the dark.


	7. The summer air was heavy and sweet

**Regina and Ruby abroad.**

* * *

As soon as they discovered that they could leave Storybrooke, Ruby wanted to go everywhere. And so they do. California, Kenya, Italy, Peru, New Zealand. Most times Henry accompanies them, occasionally they'll sneak off for a weekend or a week by themselves. Right now they're in Portugal. Regina's on a sun lounger by the pool at their private villa. She's ostensibly reading a magazine, though her eyes often stray to where Ruby is swimming laps. Her powerful arms pull through the water and her strong legs kick a steady rhythm behind her; the strokes so smooth there's barely a ripple over the surface. A simple black bikini accentuates the long, slender frame perfectly.

Eventually, Ruby gets out of the pool, pausing to tap at one of her ears. Regina's eyes slide down the endless legs, nicely sunkissed and shining as water cascades down them. When she looks back up, Ruby is grinning in a way that can only be described as wicked. As soon as she takes her first step in Regina's direction, Regina knows her fate is inevitable.

"Ruby," she begins. "No. Don't."

Ruby's pace doesn't slow as she stalks to where Regina is laying. Regina holds up a finger in warning. "Don't do it."

Ruby tilts her head in question before her grin makes another appearance. And in a move too quick for Regina to see, let alone counter, she's on all fours over Regina, shaking her head, her wet hair flicking water everywhere. The droplets are cold against Regina's sun-warmed skin and she lets out a shriek, pushing against Ruby's chest in an attempt to escape the onslaught. Ruby's bubbling laughter is right next to her ear and she scowls.

"Really? You find this amusing?"

A cold, wet kiss is pressed to her cheek. "You make so many dog jokes at my expense, it's only fair I get to act like one every once in a while."

Regina pushes Ruby's hair back, trying to gather up as much of it as possible to stop the drips from landing on her. She raises an eyebrow. "I suppose this is better than some other…behaviours you could adopt."

Ruby scoffs. "Pfft, you love my wild side." She settles down on top of Regina, the heat between them warming the water still clinging to Ruby's body. She lays her head on Regina's chest, Regina's fingers raking through her hair. Regina smiles.


End file.
